So Worth It
by mj x2010
Summary: Booth and Brennan welcome twins into the world just a fluffy one shot to put a smile on your face.


So Worth It.

"Temperance, you alright?" Booth asked noticing that his wife had winced as she put her hand on her eight month pregnant stomach.

"I'm pretty sure my water just broke." she replied trying to get off the couch.

"Okay. Uhm, stay on the couch. I'll get your stuff and we'll go to the hospital." Booth said trying not to completely freak out. He and Brennan had been married for two and a half years when she found out she was pregnant with twins. One boy. One girl.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hi Bones," Booth smiled walking into his home sweetly kissing his wife, "did the doctor give you anything for the nasty bug you caught?" _

"_uhm no."_

"_Why not? You've been throwing up for the past week!" Booth asked with concern in his eyes._

"_I'm pregnant," she smiled._

"_They should be more thorough, no one should – wait what?"_

"_I'm pregnant," she said again with an even bigger smile. There was about fifteen seconds of silence while everything registered with Booth. That's when he just grabbed both her arms and kissed her with all he had. _

"_You're pregnant," he repeated, "wait, you didn't want kids." _

"_I changed my mind. If you remember correctly I didn't want to marry you at first either. You Seeley, have opened my eyes up to things I never thought I could have, or thought I didn't want. I want to have this baby with you."_

"_So we're having a baby."_

"_We," she kissed him, "are having a baby."_

_TWO MONTHS LATER…_

"_There's your daughter," the doctor smiled, "and –"_

"_It's a girl!?" Booth smiled._

"_Wait I'm not done the doctor laughed. That statement gave the doctor a few weird looks from the couple. "and this, is your son. Congratulations, you're having twins." And again with the weird reactions: they both start laughing. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"DRIVE FASTER!" Brennan yelled as another contraction hit her.

Booth grabbed her hand squeezing it, "Breathe, Bones. We're almost there."

"It hurts," she squeaked.

"I know, Hun. I know. Just a few more minutes and we'll get you in and you'll get an epidural and we'll have smooth sailing from there." Booth didn't recall this happening so quickly with Rebecca. Her water broke and she still had six hours to wait. Booth knew there probably wouldn't be time for her to get the drugs but, he told her anyway. Maybe it would calm her down.

"O-Okay. OWWW" she cried squeezing Booth's hand. Booth's face went pale as he heard a crack and a shooting pain shot through his hand.

"Jesus Bones. How close together are those contractions?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T CARE! JUST MAKE THEM STOP!"

"Okay, we're here," he sighed pulling up to the front of the hospital. The nurses ran out with a wheelchair and helped Brennan into the chair. Keeping his hand in hers they rushed into the hospital.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"and how are we?" the overly cheerful OB/GYN asked as she read the chart and entered the room.

"In pain." Brennan puffed out.

"Me too." Booth mouthed as she squeezed his hand again. The doctor just laughed.

"Alright, let me take a look…… Oh my, you're already at ten centimeters. Ready to push?"

"What about the drugs?!" Brennan yelled.

"Sorry no time," the doctor smiled. "Okay Dad you'll want to help hold her legs up. On the next contracting she'll push."

Booth held her leg up with his good hand, leaving the most likely injured one in the hand of his wife.

"Okay, here we go. Push Temperance!"

"1…2…3….4...5….6…7" Booth slowly counted, "I can see the head Bones!"

"GOOD FOR YOU!" she growled giving Booth a death glare.

"Push!" the doctor repeated.

"1…2…3...4…5…6…7" Booth counted watching as the doctor delivered his son. "There's our son Temperance." Booth whispered kissing her cheek. "Ready to have our daughter?"

"I have to do that again!?!?" she yelled dropping her head onto the pillow.

"Yeah," he smirked, "you do."

"Push!" the doctor ordered yet again.

Two minutes later Ava Christine Booth, and Adam Riley Booth had both made it into the world.

"You did an _amazing _job, Temperance." Booth smiled kissing his Bones as the doctor wheeled over the twins.

"Here you go. We'll leave you all alone now. Congratulations again!" she smiled leaving the room.

Booth had crawled into bed next to his wife and carefully wrapped his arms around her resting his hand around the twins. "What did you do to your hand?" a groggy Temperance asked noticing the bruises and the way her husband tried not to move any fingers.

"Oh uhm…let's just say you weren't the only one in pain because of these two." Booth said with a smile.

"I hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Perfectly fine Bones," he kissed the back of her neck.

"You should get x-rays."

"I will in a little while; right now I'm going to lay here with my beautiful wife and our two perfect children." Brennan soon fell asleep and Booth just watched them. When he was sure they were comfortable he climbed out of bed and went in search of a doctor for his hand.

His hand was in fact broken. When he found out he laughed. His wife was the strongest woman he knew. It was no surprise that she had crushed his hand without even realizing. As he waited for his cast he decided to call up the squints, his parents, and Max. First he called his parents. They were going to come visit in two weeks for the weekend. Max was on his way to the hospital now. Now for Angela…

"Ange?"

"Booth? Is something wrong!?" she asked immediately becoming worried. It was in fact around midnight.

"Nope, definitely nothing wrong here. But I thought you and Hodgins would like to come meet your godchildren."

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Angela squealed through the phone. "HOW'S BREN?! WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?! HOW ARE YOU?!" Of course, the typical Angela reaction.

"She's good, tired, but good. Names are Ava Christine and Adam Riley. Other than the broken hand I'm awesome."

"We'll be over first thing in the morning! Wait, what happened to you hand?"

"They didn't have enough time to give her an epidural. So she used my hand." That got a laugh out of Angela. "Alright, Ange the doctors here to give me my cast, I'll see you tomorrow."

Booth got all casted up and walked back to the room. Climbing back into bed he too slowly drifted off into sleep. He woke up six hours later to his wife and his father-in-law talking quietly while Max held the twins. Deciding to let them talk he pretended to be asleep. About a half hour later he heard Max leave.

"Good morning," Booth yawned.

"Hi," she smiled.

"So how's it feel to be a mother?" he asked.

"Scary." She confessed, "but so worth it."

"I love you." He smiled kissing her sweetly and kissing the foreheads of Ava and Adam.

"I love you too." She whispered drifting back off into sleep.


End file.
